What Is Love?
by AbbyAndHayley
Summary: An ordinary girl that thinks she is nothing special but then she meet's the one and only Christofer Drew Ingle from the band NeverShoutNever, Could it be Love? 3
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The beat of the music felt as though it was pounding inside my chest, I had turned up my stereo so the music was blasting. My mother always said one day I would go deaf if I didn't turn down the Volume. I didn't care, I just needed something to cover up the sound of my tears. Only an hour ago, at the prom, my boyfriend kissed my sister. I didn't blame Natalie though, she was beautiful ad every guy liked her. My CD started to reply, for only a few seconds my room was silent. I had heard my Paramore CD a hundred times and knew all the songs by heart. But nothing Hailey was saying helped, I switched my stereo from CD to radio. A song had just started playing,

"Ya you sure broke my heart last week, when you said you had slept with him.."

Finally someone knew what I was going through, well maybe my situation wasn't as bad as what the song said. The song still stopped my tears from running, the amazing angel singing was my hero. When the song came to an end, a man spoke.

"That was NeverShoutNever with Cheater Cheater Best Friend Eater, next is Katy Pe-"

I turned off my sterio, and grabbed my lap top. I just had to hear another song by NeverShoutNever. It seemed like you tube wouldn't load fast enough. I clicked on the first video that popped up 'What is Love'. It was such a simple question, but with a complicated answer, something even the smartest people in the world couldn't answer. The video started playing and once again the angels voice filled my ears, there was a slideshow of the singer, and he was gorges'.


	2. The News

Abby's POV

I pinched my soft skin, a shock of pain went up my arm. So it wasn't a dream, I really was going to see NeverShoutNever in concert! My sister Natalie came to visit from new York, she couldn't stop screaming that she got the tickets. The only problem was, the concert was in California it was going to be a expensive flight since were leaving from Texas. My sister Natalie is 19, only a year older than me. We may be related but were nothing alike. Natalie is pretty, tall, thin and always gets the attention of guys. Which is completely opposite from me, I'm just ordinary, average height, average weight and average looks. If I ever think a guy is looking at me, its because my sister is standing next to me. The one thing I did have, was a brain. My sister was pretty stupid, she even dyed her hair blond which was pretty ironic that she dyed her hair blond.

"Abby! Start packing" My sister yelled in her high pitched voice.

"" I mumbled.

I practicly packed my whole closet, I thought about how the return flight could be canceled, and I was not going to be wearing dirty cloths. Going to California was going to be great, the one thing I wanted to do most of all, was meet a guy. All the guys in my town knew how dorky I was, I would be luckily if I ever got seen a 'hello' from a guy. I mostly wanted a boyfriend because I wanted to know what love really is, everyone says when you fall in love you just know their the one. Well that obviously hasn't happened to me yet.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**just so you know the main charecter's name is Abby Anne Edwards and her sister is Natalie Nichole Edwards**


	3. Getting there

**Please Review, they make me happy :D Thanks for reading!**

Abby's POV

The plane ride was horrible! Natalie fell asleep in the first 20 minutes, some kid kept kicking my seat. My MP3 player died, and I got into an argument with someone about how large my suitcase was. I ended up rereading the same magazine at least 20 times. The NeerShoutNever concert better be worth it! We got a cab and were dropped off at out hotel, luckily there was a small restaurant in the lobby so I grabbed some food, the peanuts and pretzels on the plane weren't exactly filling. Our room was pretty nice, there was a flat screen TV and a table to eat at. Quickly I put my suit case in the corner and collapsed on the bed, I would have taken a nap on the plane but its hard to sleep with a kid constantly kicking your seat.

"Good night sleepy head!" Natalie cheerfully said.

"good night" I whispered back.

I soon drifted off to sleep wondering about what would happen at the concert the next day.

Christopher's POV

I was trying to think of a new song, my manager wanted me to make more EP's so what about a Christmas EP? It was augest though so I had plenty of time, since most of my songs had a meaning maybe I should wait untill Ive experienced something to sing about. I grabbed my giutar and turned on the tuner. I had to make sure the concert went smoothly, since there was going to be an even bigger crowd since it was California.


	4. 2 hours left!

**Hope You like the Stories so far! Im a HUGE NeverShoutNEver fan but there werent manny stories about Christopher so I decided to write this! I dont own any rights to NeverShoutNever, But I do own Chrisophers heart, Hes my soul mate but he just doesnt know it yet! Sorry if there's any grammer problems or spelling mistakes, Please review!Reviews make me happy!**

Christopher's POV

I was trying to think of a new song, my manager wanted me to make more EP's so what about a Christmas EP? It was augest though so I had plenty of time, since most of my songs had a meaning maybe I should wait untill Ive experienced something to sing about. I grabbed my guitar and turned on the tuner. I had to make sure the concert went smoothly, since there was going to be an even bigger crowd since it was California.

Abby's POV

A annoying beeping sound woke me up, I reached out to turn off my alarm. My hand located it so I started trying to hit the snooze button but the beeping didn't stop! A pain shot through my hand, I yanked it away and jolted up.

"You bit my hand!" I yelled at Natalie who was lying beside me.

"You it my face!" She screamed back.

"Well sorry I thought you were the alarm clock," She lightly rubbed her cheek and pouted.

"Do I look like an alarm clock?" She slowly started to get up.

"Well…"I started. Natalie quickly interrupted me.

"Don't answer that!" Nataloe jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to apply her mask of make-up. I groaned as I stretched, every part of me ached from an uncomfortable sleep. Immediately my eyes lit up, Today was the concert! I was finally going to see my angel sing live! Quickly I picked out black shorts, a baggy NeverShoutNever shirt to wear which I tied back with a hair tie, and I put on my little make up. That consisted of a fine line of Black eyeliner, cover up and black mascara. Natalie slowly dragged herself out of the bathroom, she was almost ready except for her cloths.

"Natalie hurry up we need to get there early!"

"fine" She mumbled as she grabed cloths and dragged herself back into the bathroom. After she was done and wearing designer cloths, I slipped on my Converse and we headed out the door. The taxi ride seemed slow, It was going to be the best day ever!

"There's no one here…" Natalie pointed out.

"Were early, so now we can get a spot right at the stage!"

"We might be close enough so when he puts his hand out we can touch him!" She squealed

"I know right!"

We picked the spot directly in front of where Christopher would be singing, we saw other people parking their cars, ready to find a good spot. The concert would be in two hours, and in only that short time the field would be packed with screaming girls and their boyfriends that got dragged along.

Christopher's POV

I stepped onto stage with my guitar, I was ready to start the concert. But none of the fans screamed, they all stood looking into space. In the front were all my Ex girlfriends, all of the ones that left me and broke my heart. They were all furious and staring intently at me. What did I do? Why are they here? I tried to speak but nothing came out, my feet wouldn't move so I couldn't run. Suddenly my guitar slipped from my fingers and hit the stage hard, the wood cracked and strings broke as if a small bomb went off inside it.

"sing" one of the girls demanded.

I stepped up to the microphone but I was to scared to sing. I could even remember the lyrics to any of my songs, not even the names. I was humiliated, now all of the fans looked angered. The girl in the front, lifted her hand and aimed a gun at me. I wanted to run, and hide, to scream and make it all go away. I couldn't move, why not? Her finger moved to the trigger and a loud bag went off.

I woke up sweating, and panting. I was so nervous about the concert, It was going to be an even bigger crowd that normal. What if I mess up? I truly hoped they wont be disappointed by the concert. I looked at the clock, It was 8:13 The concert was at 10 so I had time to kill. Kill? Who was the girl with the gun? She looked familiar, Then I remembered. She was the girl I wrote the song 'Losing It' about, She broke my heart and left me. I couldn't let anything like that happen to me again.


	5. The Concert

Christopher's POV

I stepped out on to the stage, guitar in hand. Everyone started o scream my day. Thank god it's not like my dream, I thought. I reached for the microphone,

"Thank you for coming You guys are awesome!" The crowd screamed louder and a huge grin appeared on my face.

"Our first song today is What is Love!" The crowd calmed down a bit and I started to sig the first lyrics. My eyes scanned the crowd, every girl wore excesive make-up and over priced cloths. I had never liked girl's who always dressed as if they were going some where important. I saw a girl directly in front of me, She was my type, she had little or no make up and dressed simply. At the first break in the song I smiled at her, but she looked disappointed and glanced at the girl next to her. Why was se upset?


	6. First Impressions

Abby's POV

Christopher had smiled at my sister Natalie. Everyone did, she was Gorgeous , when I looked at her my smile had disappeared, Why can I be beautiful too? Christopher was still looking at us, I looked up at him. He seemed puzzled by something, maybe he was confused about if Natalie was a 9. Or 10. He finally broke the stare and searched the rest of the crowd once more.

After the concert, Me and Natalie went to a nearby café only a few blocks away from where the concert was. The taxi company told us it would be at least half an hour till our ride came. Since we had time, I went inside to search the menu for Iced drinks. Natalie was flirting with some guy behind me, I was used to it. Luckily I already knew what Natalie always got so I didn't have to interrupt her. The woman at the counter slid the Espresso and Iced Latte toward me as I handed her the exact amount of money. I always had an obsession with sugar so by force of habit I started walking to the counter with sugar, cream, and other stuff. I looked back at Natalie who had moved away from the counter and was sitting at a table with the same guy. Suddenly my Ice Coffee poured down the front of my brand new NeverShoutNever shirt. Some guy had run into me and stained my most favorite shirt. My jaw dropped as I looked at the huge mess on my shirt, I was more shocked than angry.

"I'm so sorry!" He blurted out. I took a deep silent breath to calm down and looked up at the person who was responsible. It just so happen to be Christopher Drew who was standing there looking guilty. My eyes widened when I saw him, he was my Idol and influenced my life.

"I'm really sorry, I should have been watching were I was go-" He looked worried and concerned for me.

"It's fine, really" I cut him off. Christopher grabbed napkins off of the counter and handed them to me. I gladly took them and set down Natalie's espresso, I started to rub out the coffee when Christopher softly grabbed my hand to stop me. I completely froze at his touch, I couldn't tell if I blushed or not but being me my face was probably completely red.

"Don't rub, It'll make it worse." He slowly took his and away ruining the moment. I started to blot instead rub.

"Thanks" I just wanted to scream, He was amazing, my idol and honestly he was adorable.

"I think I saw you at the concert," He did? Why would he notice me when there's hundreds of screaming girls practically throwing themselves at him.

"Um, Ya I was in the front,: I replied.

"I smiled at you , how come you looked disappointed?" Oh well I'm extremely jealous because I thought he was looking at my sister who gets everything she wants. And steals every guy I have ever liked, because she is beautiful and I'm just normal. I certainly couldn't say that.

"I thought you were looking at my sister," I plainly said.

"Her?" Christopher asked, and looked off past my shoulder to where my sister was giving some guy her phone number. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"She's far from my type," Christopher said with a grin. Why wouldn't she be his type? Wouldn't Christopher date easy, pretty girls, like my sister.

"I thought most guys liked girls with a lot of make-up and designer cloths." Christopher sighed at this and started to look more serious.

"I don't think everything is about looks, I'm not going to fall in love with someone's appearance, it's their personality that's truly beautiful." He definitely wasn't like most guys.

"I really wish more guys were like you," the world would have less broken hearts that way.

"By the way what's your name?" He asked.

"Abby"

"Well Abby, can I buy you another coffee…since I kind of spilled it all over you." He offered. I giggled a little at his awkwardness and embarrassment.

"Ya, don't worry I forgive you" I smiled to reassure him.

"Find some where to sit I'll be right there,"

"ok, I should probably give my sister her coffee first." Christopher nodded and stepped into line, I walked over to my sister who was happily twirling her hair.

"Hey Natalie here's you coffee." I put her espresso on the table. The guy she was talking to didn't look very happy since I interrupted them.

"Took you long enough, what happened to your shirt?" I rolled my eyes at her rudeness.

"A guy bumped into me and my drink spilled" She started to take off her pink sweater and handed it to me.

"Here" I took it and put the hideous sweater on. Every other girl would think its cute, but I despise the color pink.

"Thanks, oh I'm going to stay a little longer"

"Why?" She obviously thought I had no life.

"I met someone, so I would like to get to know them," I decided not to tell her it was Christopher, otherwise she would freak out.

"Ok whatever, have fun" She motioned me to go and started talking to the guy again. I hated it when she was like that, normally she is really happy and hyper but she sometimes has those moments when she doesn't care about anything. I saw that Christopher was just starting to order our drinks. There was a small table in the back that was free, I sat down and waited for Christopher, looking around me I saw that the café was mostly filled with college students buried in their books or on their laptops. Christopher sat down across from me and slid the Iced coffee toward me.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I just got the Iced Coffee," I smiled at him and took the cup.

"Now I can drink it and wear it!" I giggled at the joke I made. Christopher wore a guilty smile and looked down at the table. The next two hours were full of smiles, laughs and blushing (mostly from me) but everything in my life that makes me happy, always has to end.

"It's getting late, I should go" I sighed and started to gather my purse.

"Well can I see you tomorrow?" Christopher asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but my flight leaves tomorrow morning" I was so excited! He actually wanted to see me again, but I had to leave and he would probably just forget me.

"You don't live in California?" I started to stand up and Christopher mimicked me.

"No I live in Texas," Christopher seemed surprised, I wonder why.

Christopher's POV

She lives in Texas? How come she doesn't have a southern accent.

"How come you don't have a southern accent?" I had to keep her talking, just so she wouldn't go. We were having so much fun, I didn't want it to end. At least not yet, I liked Abby a lot since she isn't only talking to me because I'm famous. She hasn't even asked for an autograph or picture.

"I only moved to Texas a few months ago, I'm really a New Yorker at heart." She said smiling. She was so beautiful when she smiled, I couldn't help but smile and stare.

"I really should go," Those were the words I was trying to keep her from saying.

"Can I walk you to your car?" I just wanted a few more minutes with her.

"I actually need to call a Taxi," She started to take out her phone but I quickly thought of an idea.

"Let me drive you to your hotel," That would give me at least a little more time with Abby.

She nodded and I started to lead her to my car that was only about twenty feet from the café.


	7. Good Bye's

Christopher's POV

I got into the driver's seat of my simple inexpensive car, Abby got in on the passenger side. I realized that I probably should have cleaned out my car the other day, there were soda bottles and empty bags of junk food on the back seats.

"Sorry about the mess" I apologized, when I got to my hotel I would have to clean out my car.

The whole drive, I kept making jokes just to see her smile and hear her laugh. She was everything I wanted in a girl, I had only known her for a few hours, but I learned to love her in that short time. Abby was looking through her purse for something.

"Watcha doing?" I glanced at her but didn't look away from the road to long.

"I'm looking for my phone" She stopped rummaging through her purse and pulled out a small black touch phone.

"hey...could I have your number?" I asked hopefully. Her face lit up and she slid the keyboard open on her phone.

"Tell me your number so I can text you," I told her my number and only a few seconds after she sent the text my pocket started to vibrate. There was a red light so I stopped and took out my phone, she had texted me 'Now u have my ' I saved her contact happily and put my phone away.

"So does this mean I can call you anytime?" Her face turned red and she turned away in embarrassment.

"Only when I'm not working," I asked her about her job and she started complaining about how boring working as a waitress is. She told me that she plans to go Julliard in a year, so she will have a break between High school and College. I learned that she loved to sing and play guitar, she even wrote songs and hoped to have a career in music. We were so much alike, but sadly we lived far apart. I parallel parked in front of her hotel, she reached for the door to open it.

"Wait! Let me get it," I jumped out of the car and jogged to the other side. When I opened her door I slightly bowed.

"There you are my lady" She laughed and straightened up to look more formal.

"Well thank you sir, you have quite good manners." She started to laugh and walked around me I closed the car door and followed her to the sidewalk.

Abby's POV

Christopher was hilarious, sweet and really cute. I didn't want to say good bye but I have to. I looked behind me at Christopher while I was stepping over the curb. When people say to watch where your going, they have a reason to say that. The concrete of the sidewalk seemed to come up to me to give me a very rude hello. My fall wasn't very graceful and my purse luckily didn't spill. Christopher ran to my side and crouched next to me.

"Are you alright?" He lightly touched my arm which caused me to blush. My knees were red and scratched, since I was wearing shorts and the palm's of my hand's hurt.

"Ouch" I plainly said, with a smile.

Christopher took my hand and helped me stand up I pushed my purse back up to my shoulder with my free hand. He looked worried and his touch stung the red skin on my hand but I didn't want him to let go.

"Don't worry I'm fine," I smiled a little even though I really wanted to put ice on my sore knee's.

"You sure?" I nodded, he must really care. He took my other hand in his and I froze when he leaned closer to me. His soft lips touched mine and he pulled me close to him. We stayed together for a short time and I slowly pulled away. We just stared at each other and I had to look away from his stare.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Good bye," He murmured in my ear. I whispered back,

"Bye" I pulled away, I walked up to the hotel door but paused and waved at him, he waved back and started toward his car.


	8. Hello Again

Abby's POV

I swiped the key to my room and walked in to see Natalie lying on the bed watching TV.

"Hey I'm Back" I dropped my purse on a chair and went into the bathroom to clean off my knee's and hands.

"Have fun?" She asked, this made me smile since I had an amazing time with Christopher but I could never tell her who I met.

"Yep," I wet a bath cloth and rubbed the dirt off my knee's, the cold water eased the stinging pain. I walked out of the bathroom and collapsed onto the bed.

"So…Who'd you meet?" It was good that Natalie was being herself again.

"Just some guy," Her eye's got wide, since I don't get dates often.

"What's his name? Is he cute? Where did you go? Did you kiss?" She blurted out question's, I decided to tell her everything except that the guy was Christopher drew.

"His name is Chris-"

"Drew?" She interrupted.

"Nope," I then continued to answer her questions. "He's very cute, um we just stayed at the café and talked."

"Well! Did you kiss?" She urged me to answer.

"Maybe" I grinned as I answered

We talked about our dates for about an hour, we went to bed around 10 since our flight was at 7 am.

Next Morning

The Song "We r who we r" by Ke$ha started playing, I grabbed my phone and the caller ID said 'Mom'.

"Hello?" I answered, my clock said 5 am, why would she call so early?

"Honey, you cant come home today," My mother said.

"What, Why?" I was actually a bit happy since I could see Christopher.

"There's a Tornado warning so your flight is canceled," That was the bad thing about living in Tornado alley. "I got the next available flight for you,"

"When is that?"

"Exactly a week from now, Don't worry I put money on your bank card so you can afford the hotel for another week,"

Ok, thanks mom, I'll tell Natalie," I looked at Natalie who's hair was sticking to her face, she may be pretty but when she sleeps she's quite ugly.

"By sweetie"

"Bye mom" I hung up my phone and turned off the alarm on the clock, I didn't want to talk to a cranky Natalie so I decided to let her sleep in. I took a piece of paper and wrote her a note explaining why the flight was canceled. I set it on the table next to her bed and I laid back down to sleep in.

I woke up to the sound of the TV, Natalie was sitting next to me flipping through channels.

"What time is it?" I asked, while rubbing my eyes.

"11" she replied.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and got dressed, into a Purple tank top and jean shorts. I brushed my hair and put on my little amount of make-up. When I came out of the bathroom Natalie threw me my phone.

"You have a text" She said, I checked my phone. Christopher had texted me 'how's the flight?', I found his contact in my phone and called him.

"Hey" he answered.

"Guess what," I said excitedly.

"What?" he sounded tired, like he just woke up.

"My flight was canceled,"

"Wait, so that means we can hang out today?"

"Yep," I wondered what he wanted to do later, coffee? Lunch? Go to the beach?

"Can I pick you up later?"

"Ya, how about 12:30," I suggested

"ok, I'll see you later, bye" He sounded pretty excited.

"bye" I hung up and started to get my stuff together. I grabbed my room key and took an elevator down to the lobby. After extending our stay at the hotel I went back up to the hotel room. My phone vibrated and Christopher had texted me 'I'm outside'. I had forgotten to check the time, so I quickly said good bye to Natalie, slipped on my flip flops and got into the elevator. I saw Christopher standing by his car and his face lit up when he saw me.

"Hey" He gave me a quick hug and we got into the car.

"So what are we doing today?" I said eagerly.

"I was thinking wee could take a walk on the beach," There seemed to be no clouds in the sky, so It was a perfect day to go to the beach.

"Sounds fun…um…" I hesitated to say what I was thinking.

"What?" He seemed a bit concerned like I was going to say something bad.

"Well…you gave me a good bye kiss last night…" I started.

"and?" He urged me to continue.

"Does that mean I can have a Hello kiss?" He chuckled and leaned over to me, He gently lifted my face and touched his lips to mine. Which caused me to smile and blush, we slowly pulled away and the cars engine roared at it seemed to come to life. The drive to the beach was only a few minutes and we struggled to find a place to park. We ended up going to the part of the beach that had the least people and was quiet and peaceful. It was more private then the parts of the beach, so we would have more alone time.


	9. Beach Day and jealousy

Abby's POV

I swiped the key to my room and walked in to see Natalie lying on the bed watching TV.

"Hey I'm Back" I dropped my purse on a chair and went into the bathroom to clean off my knee's and hands.

"Have fun?" She asked, this made me smile since I had an amazing time with Christopher but I could never tell her who I met.

"Yep," I wet a bath cloth and rubbed the dirt off my knee's, the cold water eased the stinging pain. I walked out of the bathroom and collapsed onto the bed.

"So…Who'd you meet?" It was good that Natalie was being herself again.

"Just some guy," Her eye's got wide, since I don't get dates often.

"What's his name? Is he cute? Where did you go? Did you kiss?" She blurted out question's, I decided to tell her everything except that the guy was Christopher drew.

"His name is Chris-"

"Drew?" She interrupted.

"Nope," I then continued to answer her questions. "He's very cute, um we just stayed at the café and talked."

"Well! Did you kiss?" She urged me to answer.

"Maybe" I grinned as I answered

We talked about our dates for about an hour, we went to bed around 10 since our flight was at 7 am.

Next Morning

The Song "We r who we r" by Ke$ha started playing, I grabbed my phone and the caller ID said 'Mom'.

"Hello?" I answered, my clock said 5 am, why would she call so early?

"Honey, you cant come home today," My mother said.

"What, Why?" I was actually a bit happy since I could see Christopher.

"There's a Tornado warning so your flight is canceled," That was the bad thing about living in Tornado alley. "I got the next available flight for you,"

"When is that?"

"Exactly a week from now, Don't worry I put money on your bank card so you can afford the hotel for another week,"

Ok, thanks mom, I'll tell Natalie," I looked at Natalie who's hair was sticking to her face, she may be pretty but when she sleeps she's quite revolting.

"By sweetie"

"Bye mom" I hung up my phone and turned off the alarm on the clock, I didn't want to talk to a cranky Natalie so I decided to let her sleep in. I took a piece of paper and wrote her a note explaining why the flight was canceled. I set it on the table next to her bed and I laid back down to sleep in.

I woke up to the sound of the TV, Natalie was sitting next to me flipping through channels.

"What time is it?" I asked, while rubbing my eyes.

"11" she replied.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and got dressed, into a Purple tank top and jean shorts. I brushed my hair and put on my little amount of make-up. When I came out of the bathroom Natalie threw me my phone.

"You have a text" She said, I checked my phone. Christopher had texted me 'how's the flight?', I found his contact in my phone and called him.

"Hey" he answered.

"Guess what," I said excitedly.

"What?" he sounded tired, like he just woke up.

"My flight was canceled,"

"Wait, so that means we can hang out today?"

"Yep," I wondered what he wanted to do later, coffee? Lunch? Go to the beach?

"Can I pick you up later?"

"Ya, how about 12:30," I suggested

"ok, I'll see you later, bye" He sounded pretty excited.

"bye" I hung up and started to get my stuff together. I grabbed my room key and took an elevator down to the lobby. After extending our stay at the hotel I went back up to the hotel room. My phone vibrated and Christopher had texted me 'I'm outside'. I had forgotten to check the time, so I quickly said good bye to Natalie, slipped on my flip flops and got into the elevator. I saw Christopher standing by his car and his face lit up when he saw me.

"Hey" He gave me a quick hug and we got into the car.

"So what are we doing today?" I said eagerly.

"I was thinking wee could take a walk on the beach," There seemed to be no clouds in the sky, so It was a perfect day to go to the beach.

"Sounds fun…um…" I hesitated to say what I was thinking.

"What?" He seemed a bit concerned like I was going to say something bad.

"Well…you gave me a good bye kiss last night…" I started.

"and?" He urged me to continue.

"Does that mean I can have a Hello kiss?" He chuckled and leaned over to me, He gently lifted my face and touched his lips to mine, wow he was a great kisser. Which caused me to smile and blush, we slowly pulled away and the cars engine roared at it seemed to come to life. The drive to the beach was only a few minutes and we struggled to find a place to park. We ended up going to the part of the beach that had the least people and was quiet and peaceful. It was more private then the parts of the beach, so we would have more alone time.

"Oh and I packed some food," He added.

"So It's like a picnic?" I said smiling happily.

"Look in the back seat," he glanced at me and smiled, before unlocking his door. He began to get out so I turned around in my seat after unbuckling. On the back seat was a classic picnic basket with a blue blanket folded up and sitting on top. I got out of the car giggling, he was so…sweet. A picnic wasn't super romantic and it wasn't just something friendly, It was perfect for our second date, well if you would count running in to him and talking the first date. We closed the car doors at almost the same time and Christopher opened the back door to grab the basket and blanket. I got out my phone and checked the time while he got the stuff out. When I looked up the basket and blanket were sitting on top of the car and he was staring at me and smiling.

"What?" I asked confusingly.

"Nothing" he chuckled but didn't look away, I leaned against the car and looked back at him.

"What?" I whined. "Tell me," I ordered, crossed my arms and pouted. All he did as laugh and turn away. Christopher grabbed the basket off the top of the car and started walking toward the beach. I quickly jogged toward him and pulled at his arm playfully.

"What is it?" He stopped and stared into my eyes his expression was serious but he seemed content.

"Do you really want to know?" He started to worry me, do I remind him off a past girlfriend or something? That would be horrible and that would mean that I meant nothing to him, I nodded.

"Well when I see you I cant help but want to write song's about you, your amazing, beautiful, funny and all I want to do is be with you," My eyes started to blur from my tears, I brought him into a tight hug and rested my head on his shoulder. He lightly rubbed his free on hand on my back, I didn't want the moment to end,

"Do you mean it?" I murmured.

"I would never lie to you," He assured me.

I snatched the blanket from him and jogged to a clear spot in the sand, it was about ten feet away from where the waves reached. I spread out the blanket and plopped down on one side. Christopher put the basket next to me and sat on the other side of it. I wished he was closer to me, he began to take out food from the basket.

"What has the master chef prepared today?" I asked sarcastically.

" Well we have elegant PB and J, gourmet fried tofu and fresh…bottled…soda," He opened a plastic container and put tofu, using a throw away plastic fork onto a paper plate. The second he handed it to me I stuffed my face with a mouthful of tofu.

"I'm guessing you really like tofu," I nodded since I couldn't speak with food in my mouth.

Christopher started to attack a PB and J sandwich In large, fast bites.

"Slow down no ones going to take you sammich," He smiled at me and hesitated to speak until he swallowed.

"I was just mimicking you," he chuckled, "So Abby, tell me about yourself?"

"Well my full name is Abby Anne Edwards, I play guitar, I'm a vegetarian," He smiled at this. "I like to go on bike ride's, My favorite color is blue,"

"Oh and I just cant stand the band NeverShoutNever," I said sarcastically

"Well I thought the singer was kind of cute," he said in a high pitched voice pretending to be a girl.

"No he's not cute at all," I said with a straight face, "He's freaking Adorable!" Christopher laughed and leaned toward me, he lightly pushed the basket behind us and I closed the space between us. His lips touched mine, He tasted so sweet, I ran my finger's slowly through his fluffy brown hair. One of his hands cursed my cheek will the other was lightly settles on my waist. The moment was amazing but it had to end so we could breath. I have never felt this way about guy before, I started to understand what love feels like

After releasing each other we packed up the picnic and took a walk down the beach, hand in hand.. Luckily I had a mini thing of sunscreen so my skin didn't get burned under the hot, bright sun. After the beach we went to a nearby bowling alley, I'm an amazing bowler but I pretended to make a bunch of mistakes until Christopher finally took my hand in his and showed me how. I got butterflies every time he looked at me, each time he accidentally brushed against me I shivered. After bowling we just talked in his car, he was such a great listener and when I thought a situation was horrible and nothing good could come from it. He would point out everything Optimistic about it, I never wanted to leave his side, everything about him was just too perfect. I knew I only had a week with him, so I had to make everyday memorable!

At around 9:00 pm we had driven to my hotel, we had been sitting in his car for about 20 minutes just saying good bye and making plans for tomorrow. A knocking on his car window interrupted our conversation. There was blonde girl with dark eye make-up and a low cut top, Christopher sighed and rolled down the window.

Christopher's POV

"Hello," I said regrettably, I hated it when fan girls tried to flirt with me or hook up. Well Abby is a fan but she didn't throw herself at me and flirt non-stop.

"Are you Christopher Drew!" It sounded more like a fact than a question.

"Ya," I saw that Abby had started looking the other direction, she seemed jealous.

".God!" She squealed, "Your amazing! Awesome! Your like my most favorite singer ever!"

"Thanks…" I didn't want to say anymore other wise she might think I'm into her.

"OMG we should totally hang out! I'm free tonight!" She demanded, at this point Abby looked furious at the 'Barbie' talking to me. Abby was facing the other way, probably so I wouldn't see how angry she is.

"Sorry but no," The girl looked shocked at this.

"but….we could go somewhere…private, you know?" She started to flutter eyes and tried to be alluring, but It wasn't working. The Barbie replica started to rub my arm, I quickly pulled away and was disgusted at her touch.

"Please Go away." Abby said trying to be nice, but she was obviously ready to punch the girl.

"Why should I!" The Girl yelled, "He obviously likes me!"

"I really don't" I added still trying to be polite.

"He doesn't date prostitute's so just go away!" Abby yelled back.

"Then why is he with you?" The girl said with a smirk, me and Abby's jaw's dropped.

"uh…Abby how about we just go?" Abby clenched her teeth and nodded.

"I can introduce you to my sister!" She said a bit more happily, when she got out of the car she gave the girl a furious glare. I slowly opened the door to give the girl time to move, she stepped back a foot and I started walking toward the hotel with Abby close behind me.

"I'll meet you here in 30 minutes Christopher," the girl yelled at us, I turned to see Abby running up to the girl. They started screaming horrible thing's at each other and kept yelling threats. I grabbed Abby around her waist and pulled her away .

"I don't know what your problem is but leave us al-" The girl grabbed me and pulled me into a fierce kiss. I stopped caring about being polite and nice, I shoved her away and Abby started to attack the girl. _Not Again! I thought, I practically dragged Abby into the hotel and tried to calm her down._

_We were the only ones in the elevator, I gently held her and calmly talked to her. Her face was no longer red but her eyes seemed blurry like she was about to cry._

_Abby's POV_

_I wanted to cry, but I would have to wait until we got to the hotel room, I still needed to explain to Natalie that I was dating the singer from her most Favorite band._

"_Please don't cry," He rubbed my back lightly and quietly hummed the song 'making love'. It was my most favorite song , in a short time I was calmed down and pulled away. _

"_I'm sorry, I was just so jealous," I sniffled a little as tears threatened to pore out of my eyes. I've never been that jealous and I'm not usually violent. This boy changed me but so far mostly for the best, I have never been so happy with some one before._

"_Don't be sorry…" He leaned my head up and kissed me, but he didn't stop at just a peck on the lip's. I heard somebody gasp so I quickly pulled away and sa, My eyes fluttered closed and I never wanted to let him go, as we kissed the elevator doors opened and I heard someone gasp. I pulled away and saw Natalie standing in the hall way staring at us._

"_Oh hi Natalie," Christopher gave her an awkward wave._

"_Your Abby's sister right?" He asked._

"_Ya" Natalie nodded," You have a lot of explaining to do Abby"._


	10. Explanation

Abby's POV

I explained to Natalie about how I met Christopher, I told her that I didn't want her to know who I was dating because I thought she would try to take him away from me. Natalie of course forgave me but she was annoyed, after we all talked, she had asked Christopher for an autograph. He chuckled at that but did sign her NSN band T-shirt which brought her mood up. After explaining everything we all sat on the bed and watched TV, Natalie kept looking over at me since Christopher had his arm around my waist and I was leaning my head on his shoulder. It was probably hard for her to believe that I was dating a famous singer, I still didn't completely believe it either.

"So, when are you getting married?" Natalie asked to interrupt the silence. I giggled, but Christopher looked confused. But then shortly realized it was only a joke.

"We are driving up to los Vegas tomorrow" I said while still laughing Christopher started to laugh along, Natalie followed shortly after. He gently squeezed me gently and lightly tickled my side's which made me laugh even harder. After about an hour of laughing and talking, Christopher sadly had to leave.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" he asked, we were standing by the door, my arms were rapped around his neck and I was playing with his hair a bit.

"Of course" I gave him a quick kiss, I just knew that Natalie was probably staring but I didn't care, this was me and Christopher's little moment.

"Good, cause I know you just cant resist me," he said chuckling. I slipped my arms from his neck so e could leave

"That's so true" He kissed my cheek softly, slowly Christopher started to open the door, he seemed to be trying to enjoy every last second.

"See you tomorrow," I gave him a peck on the lips and he slipped out the door and disappeared down the long hallway.

"Tell me everything!" Natalie demanded, after I closed the door.

"About what?" I asked.

"About all your dates!" We sat down on the edge of the bed, I told her about our date on the beach and what he had told me. She kept squealing at everything and telling me how lucky I am, It made me laugh a little at the thought that hundreds of girls are jealous of me.

That night I laid on the bed, It was about 3 in the morning, but I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I had dreams about Christopher, It was always about our next date. One particular dream made me giggled, It was about me and Christopher at a carnival, some clown was trying to get my phone number but Christopher kept telling the clown that only hummingbirds could date me. The funniest thing about the dream was that Christopher had wings instead of arms and a small beak, but everything else about him was normal.

Christopher's POV

My pencil just wouldn't write the right words, I was trying to write a song but I just couldn't think of anything.

"Watcha doing?" The driver of my tour bus asked.

"Writing a song," On my paper were a few scribbles that weren't really words.

"About what?" he asked, I shifted a little, the bunk I was laying on was getting pretty uncomfortable.

"I have no idea" I replied without taking my eyes off my blank piece of paper, "I might write it about my new girlfriend." I just couldn't stop thinking about Abby, she was so perfect and sweet.

"But you have only known her for a few days, " he pointed out, I nodded at this but I may have only known her a few days but I can honestly say I love her.

"Thanks dude, you gave me an idea for the song," I smiled at him and started writing down lyrics. The driver walked off toward the small kitchen area on the bus. I planned on finishing the song and recording it, so I could send it to Abby. She needed to know how much I love her and how I never want to let her go.


	11. Ex Boyfriend

Abby's POV

Natalie had left the hotel and hour earlier to buy new cloths, since she only packed enough for three days. It was 10 am, way to early to go shopping. My phone vibrated so I quickly pulled it out of my pants pocket. Christopher had texted me 'Check ur email', I opened my blue laptop. My gmail account said I had one email, It was from Christopher, I downloaded the attached file and it automatically opened the music player. The beat of the music picked up, I had heard all of his songs but this one was new. I waited for his beuatifull voice to come through the speakers.

_Last night was a thriller, was a killer, was a damn good time.I met a pretty girl and I wanted to make her I took her for a walk and damn, that girl could talked about all the pretty things and all the shitty thingsand all the little things that fall oh, pretty girl,I know that I just met you,But I might just dare to sayThat I love oh, sweet perfection,Won't you hear my one confession?I've been lost, but dear, I'm found.I've been lookin' for a girl just like you:You got words to say, but no point to got me and that's enough for you,And girl, I got you.I've been lookin' for a heart that's so complete,So satisfied with the little things.I got you and that's enough for me,So girl, can't ya seeThat you and meCould be so freeAnd live happy?So take my hand and let's oh, pretty girl,I know that I just met you,But I might just dare to sayThat I love oh, sweet perfection,Won't you hear my one confession?I've been lost, but dear, I'm Dear, I'm found._I played the song at least ten times and sand along once I started to remember the lyrics. I plugged in my phone and saved the song onto it so I could listen to Christopher sing all day. The thing I mostly loved about the song was that he confessed his love for me, no guy has ever told me they loved me. I got my phone out to call Christopher but then it started to vibrate. I answered without bothering to look at who was calling.

"Hello?" I answered. 

"I love you," the voice didn't sound like Christopher's.

"Christopher?" I asked.

"Who!" The guy on the phone sounded angered and confused, "This is Josh." Josh? But I broke up with him, I had texted him the moment I found out that my flight was canceled and ended our relationship so I could see Christopher.

"oh hi josh," I said nervously.

"Who's Christopher?" he demanded, why should he care he isn't my boyfriend anymore.

"A friend," I said plainly.

"Whatever, just go into your hotel lobby." He was starting to calm down.

"Why?"

"it's a surprise," did he send me flower's or something? Begging to take him back?

"um…ok," I grabbed my purse and he said a quick good bye and hung up. I took the elevator, only a short old woman was in the hotel hall way. I showed her a nervous smile when I stepped into the elevator. I checked the messages on my phone, sadly none were from Christopher. The elevator door's slid open and sitting in a blue chair in the lobby was Josh. I slowly walked toward him, and slipped my phone into my pocket.

"Josh…" He stood up quickly and gave me a tight hug, he had always been aggressive with everything.

"Hey honey," He said happily.

"Why are you here?" I was shocked to see him, usually people don't drive for hours to see an Ex-girlfriend.

"Well since we couldn't go on our date last night I decided to drive up here to see you." He must have not gotten my text. I saw Christopher's car pull up in front of the hotel.

"Josh…I thought you got my text," I hoped that I would have enough time to tell Josh it was over before Christopher could interrupt.

"What text?" He asked, I sighed and brought out my phone, in only a few seconds I found the message I sent him and handed Josh my phone so he could see.

"oh…that text," I felt really sorry for him, since he had told me he loved me over the phone only a few minutes ago.

"Why do you want to break up?" I decided not to lie to him.

"I met someone else" I truly hoped that I wasn't breaking his heart.

"Is it Christopher?" I nodded instead of speaking. I could see Christopher walking through the hotel doors, he started to slowly walk toward us. Josh seemed furious and looked down at the ground.

"Im sorry Josh, I just don't love you that way," I tried to sound polite but I really wanted him to leave so Christopher wouldn't meet him, Christopher stopped walking once he was right next to me.

"Hey," Christopher greeted me and gave a weird look to the angered Josh.

"Hi Christopher…" I said nervously.

"Why do you always do this!" Josh said with clenched teeth. Christopher took my hand in his, he could probably tell how nervous and scared I was. 

"Do what?" I was so confused.

"You always do this to me! I asked you every year to prom but you always rejected me, you always teased me by being my partner in almost every class. You always flirted with me, and when I finally got my chance to be with you, you dump me for him!" Josh pointed at Christopher in disgust.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way,"

"He doesn't deserve you! I should have you!" Josh squeezed his hands into fist's, suddenly Josh was throwing punches at Christopher..


	12. Punches and Blood

Christopher's POV

The guy's fist hit the side of my jaw, he obviously had some problems. The guy pushed me to the ground; he kept aiming for my face with his strong fists. I could feel blood running out of my nose, I put my arms out to block his punches but I had little effect. I usually try to be peaceful and nice but the guy really deserved to be punched back. I could hear Abby yell my name, she tried to pull the guy off but he pushed her back. Abby fell on to the ground with a loud thud. I just didn't understand how anybody could hurt such a sweet girl; I thrust the guy off of me and grabbed his shirt with one hand. I punched him straight in the face as hard as I could, then let go of his shirt. He collapsed onto the ground; somehow I hit him so hard that he passed out. I stared at the guy shocked, I had never hit that hard. My hand felt like it had a small heart beat, my face and hand throbbed. Abby was still on the ground, she had wide eyes and was staring at the unconscious guy, that was leaking blood from his nose. I crouched next to Abby; she gave me a weak hug.

"You're bleeding," she lightly touched my bruised nose.

"Its fine," she took my hands, I could see a few tears come from her eyes. I slipped one hand out of her light grip, and wiped away a tear that was running down her pink cheeks. I stood up and helped her to her feet.

"Come on," she lightly tugged my hand and took a step in the direction of the elevator.

"What about him?" I motioned at the still unconscious guy on the floor.

"Somebody else can help him," we walked into the elevator and waited for it to reach her floor. I touched my throbbing nose, there was bright red blood left on my fingers.

Abby's POV

I loved Christopher so much; I couldn't help but notice that he didn't fight back until I fell. He was just so different from any guy I have ever dated; he was sweet, kind, caring, strong, and could get aggressive but calm down in only seconds. When the elevator doors opened, I took his hand that didn't have blood on it. I pulled him down the hall and into my hotel room; he sat down on the edge of my bed. I grabbed a small bath cloth from the bathroom and I wet it with cold water. I heard Christopher grunt a little when I sat down next to him, he seemed to be in pain but didn't complain at all. He turned toward me, so I lightly wiped the blood off of his face.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"A little," he clenched his teeth when I touched his nose. "So who was that guy?"

"My Ex-Boyfriend, I broke up with him yesterday morning." I lightly pushed his hair out of the way of his forehead, and blotted a small cut only a little above his eye brow.

"Doesn't that mean you were cheating on him?" Christopher had a point, I was cheating on him but I didn't know that Christopher would kiss me after only knowing him for a few hours.

"I thought that I would never see you again, so he wouldn't need to know." I guess my plan didn't work out.

"He sure knows now," Christopher said with a slight smile. "Unless he has amnesia, but I don't think I hit him that hard…"

"Normally I would kiss you, but I don't want to hurt your nose." I lightly poked his nose with the bath cloth. I waded up the bloody cloth and set it on the small table in front of the bed.

"Did you get my email?" Christopher asked, I brought out my phone and went to the built in MP3 player. I played the song that he had sent me; I hugged him lightly, making sure that I wouldn't touch his bruises.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" I hugged him a little tighter and kissed him on his cheek.


	13. Too manny Tears

Natalie's POV

I saw an ambulance in front of the hotel; I asked one of the maids at the hotel what happened. She said that two guys got in a fight over a girl. There was a small bright red puddle of blood, I had only seen one person being put in the ambulance, and I wondered what happened to the other guy. Maybe Abby knows, she had been there all day so maybe she even saw the fight. I scanned by hotel room key and walked in, Christopher was sitting on the bed, he looked horrible. His nose was a tint of blue, he had cuts on his face and one of his hands was bruised.

"What happened?" I looked around the room but Abby wasn't there.

"I got in a fight," he said it like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" I quickly sat next to him.

"Yeah, do you know if the police are looking for me?" I shook my head no, Abby walked into the room with a cup of ice.

"Hey Natalie," She took a small towel and put ice in the middle then folded it.

"So who did you get in a fight with?" I asked, Abby handed the towel to Christopher and he held it up to his face, to numb the pain,

"Josh" she answered.

"Josh? Why was he here?" Abby sat down on the other side of Christopher.

"He didn't know I broke up with him, and then he got mad because I was with Christopher," she said.

"So I knocked him unconscious," Christopher added.

Abby's POV

"You what!" Natalie yelled.

"I didn't mean to, I was just defending myself." Christopher proclaimed.

Natalie stood up angrily and grabbed her purse, why was she so frustrated? She slammed the door behind her when she left.

"Your sister's so…" Christopher started.

"Bipolar, I know." Why would she care about Josh? He wasn't anything like the guys Natalie liked? I looked away from Christopher, I had been able to hold my tears but I just couldn't take it. Josh had hurt me, mostly mentally. How could he be the sweetest guy one minute but then hurt someone I love the next. I wiped away a tear that had escaped, I straightened up and pretended like I wasn't crying.

"I'm going to go get a soda from down the hall, so you want one?" I looked around for my wallet.

"Let me go get it," Christopher offered, he could probably see that I was about to cry.

"Ok…" I said sadly and sat back down on the bed.

"What do you want?" he asked and set the towel with ice on the table.

"A coke" I said.

"Ok I'll be right back," right when the door closed, I busted out crying. I couldn't help it, sometimes I just need to cry but I already cried around Christopher yesterday. I didn't want him to see my cry again.

Christopher's POV

I felt so bad for Abby, she tried to act strong but I could tell how she felt. The soda machines metal exterior was a bit reflective, I could see how bruised my nose was. It was starting to swell; I should have left the ice on it a little longer. I got a coke for Abby and sprite for myself, I could see that the few people that passed by gave me weird looks. They probably had thought that I was the reason there was an ambulance here, I was the reason but I didn't like how people assumed things. I opened the door to the hotel room slowly, I could hear Abby crying. I put the sodas on the table and rapped Abby in my arms, she cried into my chest for about twenty minutes. Neither of us spoke, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Abby was. Even when she looked her worst, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. I never wanted her to go, I loved her so much she was my everything and I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"I'm sorry" I heard her mumble.

"Don't be sorry," I pleaded. I gently stroked her cheek, I kissed her lightly on the lips but she pulled me back and deepened the kiss. She tasted so good, her hands were rested on my chest and I ran my fingers threw her soft hair. I wanted to stay like that forever.


	14. Is it broken?

Abby's POV

I pulled away from Christopher's grasp.

"Let's go somewhere!" I jumped up and grabbed my purse, "How about some lunch?" Christopher looked a bit confused at my sudden mood change, I just wanted to go somewhere incase Natalie came back. It was never very much fun to talk to an over emotional girly girl.

"Ok, but could we first go to the hospital, I think my nose might be broken." He crossed his eyes when he looked at his nose. I giggled at his silliness and we left the hotel room, we intertwined our fingers as we walked down the hall. Every time somebody passed us, Christopher looked away in embarrassment because of his bluish nose.

We parked at the side of the hospital; I always hated going into places where I know somebody is dying or already is dead. But then I remember how some people are getting amazing news like they are pregnant or they are cured of some illness. The receptionist had a strong jersey accent and had Christopher fill out a form. We followed a short nurse to a small room so they could give Christopher an x-ray. I sat in an uncomfortable chair in the corner, while Christopher got the x-ray.

"Just go to the waiting room, I'll tell you if it's broken in a few minutes," The nurse instructed us.

The waiting room was filled with ill people and some of the women were crying. Christopher and I sat near the back, away from the contagious people. I grabbed a magazine that was on the small table next to our seats. I began to flip through the magazine; it was one of those stupid celebrity gossip magazines that only girly girls and single middle aged women read. I read the list of topics and found one called 'NevershoutNever' I flipped to the page and found a picture of me and Christopher together. Someone had gotten a picture of me and Christopher kissing for the first time outside my hotel. The article read,

_NeverShoutKisses_

_Hundreds of people went to see the concert for NevershoutNever; it seems that one fan got a little bit more than just an autograph. Christopher Drew was seen outside the Marion hotel with a mystery girl only a few hours after the concert. The photographer said she went into the hotel alone, is it just a onetime thing? Or has Christopher found his soul mate! Whoever the girl is, she is making hundreds of fans jealous. _

"Ooh Christopher I wonder who that girl is!" I nudged his arm and handed him the magazine.

"I don't know, but she's really hot!" he chuckled and he added more seriously, "This is definitely not a onetime thing."

"But I go back to Texas in four days," I said sadly.

"Don't worry, anytime I tour near where you live then we can see each other and my tour ends in a few months so we could visit each other." I nodded and the short nurse walked in the waiting room with a yellow folder. Christopher put the magazine on the table and stood up.

"Well your nose isn't broken but it is swelling…a lot." She said.

"Yeah I noticed," she handed Christopher the folder.

"Here's your X-rays and bill, what did you do to your nose anyway?" Christopher paused for a moment at her question; it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell the nurse about the fight otherwise they might know what he did to Josh.

"He fell," I said the moment I thought of the lie.

"On what?" The nurse asked.

"A table," Christopher said more as a question than a statement.

"Whatever just put ice on it," She gave us a weird look and looked back and forth at me and Christopher then walked off.

"Weird…" I said mostly to myself, I grabbed my purse and we left the hospital and headed for Christopher's car.

"So do you really think I'm hot?" I asked while Christopher started the car, he seemed a bit confused but seemed to remember our earlier conversation.

"No," he paused and smiled. "I think you're beautiful."

"What's the difference?" I asked, guys have called me pretty and cute but never hot or beautiful.

"If a guy calls you pretty or cute he cares about you, if he calls you hot then he wants to touch you." Christopher paused for a few seconds as he backed the car out of the parking spot. "If he calls you sexy he will touch you and if a guy calls you beautiful then he loves you and will never let you go."

I leaned over to Christopher and kissed him on the cheek, and gave him a small side hug. If he wasn't driving I would have kissed him on the lips but I'm not in the mood for a car accident.

"So…you want to touch me?" I asked jokingly.

"Hell yeah," I heard him quietly say; I started giggling and hit him on the arm playfully. "How about we go see a movie?"

"Ok," He took a left out of the hospital parking lot and drove down the highway, in a few minutes he took an exit and I could see the movie theater. It was attached to a mall, perfect I could go shopping and see a movie with an extremely cute boy that I love.


	15. Making Plans

**Sorry this chapter is so short, please keep reading I'm going to start posting atleast one-three chapters a week. Please review and take the two poll's on my profile. Thanks! :) 3 hehe I can make a peace sign (-)**

Christopher's POV

The movie was nice, Abby had leaned on my arm so long that it fell asleep but I didn't care. I loved to have her so close to me, it was hard to watch the movie knowing the girl I love is so close. Just thought of Abby kept me awake, I had been lying on my bunk for about an hour, it was already 12:28 and the rest of my band was asleep. I grabbed my laptop from the end of my bunk and quietly opened it, luckily the head phones were in so the annoy sound it makes when you first turn it on didn't wake anyone. I started to mess around on some game site when a little pop up in the corner said I had an email, Abby had emailed me.

_Bleh I cant get to sleep, are you awake?_

I went to the chat and messaged her, _I cant either._ Only a few seconds later she replied.

_Abby- Yay your awake! :D_

_Christopher- I would rather be asleep_

_Abby- you don't want to talk to me?_

_Christopher- Yes but face to face would be better cause I would be able to see your beautiful face ;)_

_Abby- wow your such a player_

_Christopher- I know I am_

_Abby- to bad we cant do something, since every place is closed_

_Christopher- the clubs are open_

_Abby- you go to clubs?_

_Christopher- I've gone a few times but its better if I have someone to go with, you've gone to clubs right?_

_Abby- never have_

_Christopher- Really? But you grew up in New York_

_Abby- I only turned 18 a little while ago so I couldn't go and there aren't any where I live now_

_Christopher - congratulations you get to go to your first club with me!_

_Abby- oh fun…_

_Christopher- don't worry we will go to one with no drinking_

_Abby- ok_

_Christopher- I'll pick you up in half and hour_

_Abby- But what do I wear?_

_Christopher- just whatever you would where to a party_

_Abby- ok I will see you soon, love ya_

_Christopher- ok, I love you too_


	16. Clubs, Alex Gaskarth, more than kissing

**Guess What! There's another celebrity in this chapter! I highly recomend listening to the charecter's music! Please review**

**Oh and I just realized Ive been spelling Christopher's name wrong the whole time :P now I feel stupid. It's really spelled Christofer, Im gonna keep writing it with a 'ph' not 'f' but I will change the usmmary of the story so when people search 'christofer' this will come up**

Abby's POV

I slowly unzipped my sisters suitcase, luckily she was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake up. I grabbed one of the few shirts I liked that she owned. After putting on the shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and applying my little make up I examined myself in the mirror. The shirt was dark purple and hung down in layers, I had a black undershirt on which you could clearly see. I honestly had to say that I looked hot, I put on my black converse and grabbed my purse. There was nobody in the halls since it was almost 1in the morning, it was a creepy silence. I sighed in relief when the elevator doors closed and cut me off from the rest of the hotel. I texted Christopher and told him I was coming. I stepped off the elevator and walked threw the lobby, there was a light coming from a room behind the front desk. As I expected Christopher was leaning against his car waiting for me.

"Hey…" Christopher greeted me, he trailed off in awe at my looks.

"Hello," I pecked him on the lips and he just stared at me. His look was like that of a mans if you dangled a million dollars in front of him but just out of his reach so all he could do is stare longingly at the money. It was like I was the money he badly wanted but knew he couldn't have. I remember having the gratitude of having something someone wants but this time I was that something. But part of me wanted to give Christopher what he wanted but the other part was screaming no. I shook the thoughts from my head and Christopher took my hands in his.

'You look beautiful," he said while searching me with his brown eyes. I just giggled in reply.

"So where are we going?" I asked,

"Just a block away actually," He lightly pulled me with him down the sidewalk. We walked hand in hand and stopped in front of an old brick building.

"Come on," he tugged me along, the building looked abandoned and couldn't possibly be a club. Just when he opened the door bright neon light flooded out and the music filled my ears. The building must be sound proof it would also explain why every window is covered. Christopher led me threw the door and p to a man in a black suit. He was standing in front of a velvet rope held up by two metal poles.

"Hey Christopher," The man said, I gave Christopher a puzzled look.

"I play here a lot" Christopher said to me, the man unhooked one of the sides of the rope and let Christopher in. I tried to follow Christopher but the man put his arm out and stopped me.

"I need to see an I.D" I dug threw my purse looking for my wallet, I pulled my wallet out but my Drivers license wasn't there. I quickly looked threw my purse but I still couldn't find it.

'I cant find it," I told the man.

"Maybe it fell out in the car," Christopher stated.

"Just go ahead but don't tell my boss,' I smiled at the man and entered the club with Christopher.

"Go sit down, I'll be right there," he pointed at the few empty tables near the side of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked, but Christopher was already gone. I sat down at a table and looked around, everyone here was at least 25 or younger, a few people only looked about fifteen. I saw some guy about ten feet away at another table looking at me. When he saw me look back he quickly turned away. A few guys kept pointing at me and were saying something to him. After just a short time the guy stood up and walked toward me.

"Hey, I wondering if I could buy you a drink." the guy was tall and thin, he had blondish brown hair and was obviously older than me.

"No thanks," I couldn't see Christopher threw the mass of people but I hoped he would come back soon.

"Why not?" He sat down across from me and looked really disappointed.

"I don't drink," The guy laughed a little, I was only 18 so I couldn't drink. The guy looked really familiar but it was hard to see in the club since every two seconds the lights changed.

"Everyone drinks sometimes," The guy was staring at me the same way Christopher had been outside my hotel.

"I never drink," I desperately wanted Christopher to come back and make the guy go away.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Abby" I answered nervously.

"I'm Alex, how about instead of me buying you a drink we go dance," The dance floor was about twenty feet away and crowded with obviously drunk people.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that," Alex looked disappointed that I wasn't single, I was starting to think that maybe Alex's last name might be Gaskarth. It didn't seem very likely that I would meet the singer of NeverShoutNever and the singer of All Time Low all in one week.

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked, Alex didn't seem surprised. "Yeah she does," I turned around to see Christopher standing behind me.

"Oh hey Chris" Alex said. "Sorry I didn't know she was your girlfriend." Alex stood up and Christopher set down two sodas on the table.

"So you know each other?" I asked.

"We were on warp tour together." Christopher stated. It really was Alex Gaskarth!

"Oh my god is your last name Gaskarth?" I wanted to make sure so I didn't look like an idiot.

"Yeah it is," he said.

"I love your music, especially your song Toxic Valentine!" I exclaimed.

"Why weren't you this excited when you met me?" Christopher asked half jokingly. Alex took a step back and slowly started to walk away while he talked.

"I got go, there's a hot chick over there and I need her number!" I waved a goodbye and he left toward the bar, Christopher sat across from me and slid me a soda.

"I thought there wasn't going to be drinking,"

"I actually don't know if there is any clubs in California without alcohol." Christopher admitted.

We stayed at the club for about two hours, every time Christopher left to get another drink or say hi to someone I went with him. It was nice meeting Alex but I was afraid that is Christopher left a really creepy guy might start talking to me. A little after 3 am Christopher dragged me out of the club toward his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked while laughing, I had made a bad mistake and drank a martini but luckily I only felt a little bit tipsy.

"You'll see" he answered, we both got into his car, I checked my phone and saw that Natalie left multiple message's. Each message asked the same question 'Where are you?' but some were written in an angrier way than others. I texted her back explaining that me and Christopher were just hanging out and I would be back soon. I put away my phone and saw that Christopher was looking at me and smiling.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing," he locked his eyes on the road but was still grinning. After a few moments of silence Christopher pulled into the parking lot of a cheap hotel and parked near the back. He got out of the car immediately and jogged to my side, just like he did the first day he met, he opened the car door with a slight bow.

"Here we are my lady," he said like a gentlemen. I hesitated to get out of the car, I wanted to tell him that it's to soon but I also wanted to know if the hotel was any part of his plan for tonight.

"Christopher…" I whispered mostly to myself. He definitely wasn't acting like the Christopher I knew and loved, maybe he had to much alcohol but I was with him the whole time and didn't see him drink. We have only known each other a few days how could he possibly think I'm ready for our relationship to go a whole lot farther.

**OMG does Christopher want more than a kiss? Is that why he took Abby to a hotel? All your questions will be answered in the next chapter which I will upload this week! So please review and stuff THANKS**


	17. First Dance

Christopher's POV

"Come on," I tugged at Abby's hand, still smiling at her.

"Where are we going?" She looked concerned and confused.

"You'll see," I pulled her toward the back of the cheap hotel, the alley between the hotel and another building was dark and a bit creepy. Abby pressed herself closer to me obviously frightened of what could be hidden in the shadows. We kept walking and turned into a small street that ended at the beach, no one was in site. The beach was completely disserted and had been hidden behind the hideous building's. Abby stared at the beautiful waves, it was hard to see but the moon reflected on the waves as they crashed against the shore. I continued to walk and pull her behind me until we were next to a bus.

"Is this your tour bus?" She asked while looking around.

"yeah, Stay here I just need to grab something," Luckily the door was unlocked otherwise I would have to go back to the car for the keys. I quietly walked in making sure I wouldn't wake up the rest of my band. My guitar was still leaned up against a chair, just the way I left it. I stuffed my picks, capo and tuner in my baggy sweat shirt's pocket's. I picked up the light guitar and went back outside where Abby was waiting, the door of the bus closed silently behind me.

"Nice Guitar," She complimented.

"Glad you like it," I held the guitar with one hand so I hold her hand as we walked toward the beach. We sat at an old wooden picnic table about twenty feet away from where the waves reached. I set my guitar on my lap and dug threw my pocket for a pick.

"So what are you going to play?" Abby was sitting on the table so I had to look up to see her.

"A song," I simply answered.

"I know that but what is the name of the song?" She asked while giggling, damn I love her laugh. I didn't answer but started playing the song I had written half of.

It started with you hips

So I moved up to your lips

To take a chance

Ask for a dance

Cause you're the cutest thing on this side of the world. She really is

We call our homes

yet I feel so all alone

Half the time

We got to live with what we got

And I got nothing I have nothing without Abby

So agree to take my hand

So we can conjour up something rad.

If you could move on with your whole life,Just like you doJust like you shoobeedo-do-doand you could make everything alrightAnd i want you toBecause ever since the first danceall I thought about is loving on you

So I moved to the dance floorWith instincts and nothing moreI had ants in my pantsI did the boogie danceand there was nothing to do but laughI stopped the song since I had no idea what I would sing next.

"That's amazing!" I could see the Abby was starting to shiver lightly.

"Thanks, Are you cold?" She rubbed her bare arms lightly and I could see the small goose bumps Christopher's POV

"Come on," I tugged at Abby's hand, still smiling at her.

"Where are we going?" She looked concerned and confused.

"You'll see," I pulled her toward the back of the cheap hotel, the alley between the hotel and another building was dark and a bit creepy. Abby pressed herself closer to me obviously frightened of what could be hidden in the shadows. We kept walking and turned into a small street that ended at the beach, no one was in site. The beach was completely disserted and had been hidden behind the hideous building's. Abby stared at the beautiful waves, it was hard to see but the moon reflected on the waves as they crashed against the shore. I continued to walk and pull her behind me until we were next to a bus.

"Is this your tour bus?" She asked while looking around.

"yeah, Stay here I just need to grab something," Luckily the door was unlocked otherwise I would have to go back to the car for the keys. I quietly walked in making sure I wouldn't wake up the rest of my band. My guitar was still leaned up against a chair, just the way I left it. I stuffed my picks, capo and tuner in my baggy sweat shirt's pocket's. I picked up the light guitar and went back outside where Abby was waiting, the door of the bus closed silently behind me.

"Nice Guitar," She complimented.

"Glad you like it," I held the guitar with one hand so I hold her hand as we walked toward the beach. We sat at an old wooden picnic table about twenty feet away from where the waves reached. I set my guitar on my lap and dug threw my pocket for a pick.

"So what are you going to play?" Abby was sitting on the table so I had to look up to see her.

"A song," I simply answered.

"I know that but what is the name of the song?" She asked while giggling, damn I love her laugh. I didn't answer but started playing the song I had written half of.

_It started with you hips_

_So I moved up to your lips_

_To take a chance_

_Ask for a dance_

_Cause you're the cutest thing on this side of the world._

_We call our homesyet I feel so all aloneHalf the timeWe got to live with what we gotAnd I got nothingSo agree to take my handSo we can conjour up something rad._

_If you could move on with your whole life,Just like you doJust like you shoobeedo-do-doand you could make everything alrightAnd i want you toBecause ever since the first danceall I thought about is loving on you_

_So I moved to the dance floorWith instincts and nothing moreI had ants in my pantsI did the boogie danceand there was nothing to do but laugh_

"That's amazing!" I could see the Abby was starting to shiver lightly.

"Thanks, Are you cold?" She rubbed her bare arms lightly and I could see the small goose bumps appearing.

"Yeah a little," She said with chattering teeth. I put my guitar down and scooted closer to her. I wrapped her in my arms and let her lay her head on my chest.

"You could of just given me your sweater," She added but didn't pull away from my grasp.

"I think this is better," I said with a smile, she stopped shivering but I didn't let go of her. It felt like nothing could ever make me let go of her, I always wanted my beautiful Abby with me.

"I love you," I kissed the side of her neck lightly and she turned her head to look at me.

"I love you too," Abby gazed into my eyes and moved herself until she was sitting on my lap. I kissed her passionately releasing all of my emotions into one kiss.

"You're the first guy I've ever fallen in love with," It was hard to believe that such an amazing person like Abby wouldn't have found love sooner. She played with my hair with one hand and the other laid on my chest.


	18. The End or is it?

I don't feel like writing another whole chapter for just one day per chapter so I'm gonna fast forward a bit,

Abby's POV

Two days ago me and Christopher had sat on a picnic table at this beach. Now I was at the same table waiting for Christopher, I had thought over what I was going to say a hundred times and I made sure it was the right decision. Tomorrow me and Natalie will leave California and I wont be able to see Christopher until his next tour date. I loved him so much but...

"Hey," Christopher interrupted my thoughts, he was grinning at just the site of me.

"Hi..." Immediantly he sat close to me, too close.

"What's wrong?" He obviously knew me to well.

"Nothing," Well really everything was wrong, my life seemed to be going to hell. I put on a fake smile and straightened up hoping he would think I'm fine.

"Good," he kissed me on the cheek and wrapping his arms around my waist, I forced myself to look at him. All I wanted to do was run away and hide so I could just cry all night. He leaned forward and kissed me holding his lips to mine, I couldn't take it and pushed him off.

"Abby?" He asked. I turned away from him and stared down at my shaking hands.

"Tell me what's wrong," he demanded in a soft voice.

"I..." My voice seemed to shut off and didn't want to work, I cleared my throat and continued. "I want to break up,"

"What...Why?" I wanted to look at him but couldn't so I continued to stare down at nothing.

"It's to hard," The past two days I couldnt stop thinking about what would happen after I left, We could have a long distance relationship, but how long would that last? Christopher has girls practically throwing themselves at him, he might just get bored of 'over the phone romance' and cheat on me with some hot fan.

"What's to hard?" he moved a few inches away seeing that i didn't like the closeness.

"When I'm gone you could..." I gathered up the courage to look at his face, he looked like somebody took away everything that he loves all at once and is destroying it right in front of him. Could i have been all that he loves? Am I destroying his heart?

"Could what...?" He sounded like he was giving up on life and barley even murmured.

"...Cheat on me," I quickly looked away not wanting to see his reaction. Christopher spun me around to face him and held my face in his hand.

"Don't say that, I've been hurt before, i would never let you feel that pain," I could hear the sorrow in his voice, my heart said to take it all back but my head said to just leave and end it.

"I'm Sorry,' I pushed his hand off of me and began to walk away with my head hung low.

"No" Christopher grabbed my hand and yanked me toward him. Holding both my hands he pressed me close to him.

"I cant let you go, I love you too much!" I could tell I was about to cry but somehow I held the tears back. I had no idea what to say and just stood, frozen and pressed up against him.

"Please...don't go." he pleaded. I shook my head and looked away from his beautiful brown eyes.

"No I have to, I'm sorry," He then understood that I had made up my mind and released me from his grasp. I turned my back to him and walked away, tears began to pour out of my eyes. It hurt so much more to have him but be away from him than it did to not be with him at all.

"I'll always love you," I heard him call to me, I thought about looking back but I was afraid I might just end of running to him and taking him back. Letting Christopher go was like having a piece of me leave. All I felt like doing was burying myself in blankets and crying myself to sleep.


	19. A message to all!

**AWWWWW They broke up! summary of the future! : ok well then Abby goes onto college and meets a new boy who is nothing like Christopher and they get married and have a kid, Christopher continues his career in music but since the break up he cant write anymore upbeat happy songs and they are all depressing since he is still in love with Abby. Then he visits abby after years, sees that shes married and has a kid so he commits suicide THE END hahaha JK im making a sequal like seriously why would I kill off Christopher? your not suppose to kill amazing, sexy singers! So I'm making a sequal which I will try to start writing this week kinda depends since latley my teachers have been mean and keep assigning me projects Bleh stupid school! I'm either naming the sequal "I loove you more than you will ever know" or "Love is our weapon" so keep an eye out and please foolow me!**


End file.
